Pandora's Offspring
by EvinHydraHampton
Summary: James Potter/OC and later secret pairings. I own nothing you notice. Avery Pratt and her band are shipped off to England to attend Hogwarts. Things start out ok then thats when things get fuzzy. Marauders Universe


My life was based around my band. That was until Hogwarts. We went. Got taught magic. Preformed all the time. I am here to tell you about the year that changed my life.

Ah yes, maybe I should tell you exactly who we are. The The Magic World renowned Pandora's Offspring. Me, Avery Pratt started it all. With my step brother Scott Jaynes, and his friends Andrew Striker, and Conner Bane. My lovely precious amazing band. Oh well enough of that. 'World Wide stars don't go to school' I griped as we boarded a train about to leave my beautiful hometown of Hayward, California... thats right in America. 'Babe don't worry we're going to get paid for it remember' Andrew said snaking an arm around my waist earning a death glare from Scott. 'Ya Av don't worry, I've got a friend there James Potter whose going to help us along' Scott said, 'him and his friends' he tacked on as an after thought. 'I have a friend that goes to Hogwarts too' Conner said. 'Remus Lupin. He taught me how to play the keyboard'. 'Remind me to thank him later' I smiled. We landed in London, England what seemed like hours later. It was pouring down rain. Dumbledore found us on the platform and apparated all of us to where we were staying. The Potter Manor. Our van was already out front. It held all of out gear. I had my acoustic guitar slung over one shoulder and a tattered old backpack full of my usual clothes jewelry and make- up. Oh and not to forget my ridiculously old notebook filled with song lyrics. Scott knocked and the four of us stayed out there for what seemed like forever until the ever famous James Potter answered. 'SCOTT' he bellowed. 'JAMES' Scott yelled and laughed at the same time. 3 other people stood behind James as he hugged my step brother. 'Well...' Scott began stepping away from James 'this is the band, my baby sister Avery Pratt, and my best friends Andrew Striker, and Conner Bane' Scott said. 'This the Marauders me James Potter, my best mate Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew' James said as he waved us in. 'MUM DAD' James yelled into thin air 'THEIR HERE' James yelled. I took this time to look people over. James made me want to melt on the spot. Messy black hair, amazing hazel eyes and even under all of the clothes I could tell he had a great body. Sirius was sexy if not sexier then James. Longish Black hair that fell into his eyes, piercing gray eyes, and uh my ultimate weakness... muscles. Remus didn't have that sexy vibe the the other two did, he seemed bookish, but was, in his own right, good looking. Sandy brownish hair that was cut to be out of his eyes, honey gold eyes that were mesmerizing, but there was something off about him. He looked sick like he would collapse at any moment. I made a mental note to ask him if he was feeling alright later. Peter... well Peter he was slightly off putting, he had blondish hair blue eyes and was slightly pudgy. There was something there,I didn't like about him, the way his eyes flitted about gave off the vibe that he would run away at any moment. I came to the conclusion that I didn't like him one bit. Once we were all properly introduced and given bedrooms we all headed in our own direction. I had the feeling that Andrew was going to break up with me... again. I threw my things at down by the bed in frustration. I sat down in the middle of the room and put my head in my hands. Me and Andrew had broken up a total of 8 times. For stupid reasons too. The door opened and shut 'Whoa are you alright' James asked. 'Yea fine' I muttered getting up. James snapped another light on, I could feel him staring at me. I looked up and met is appraising gaze. 'You know Avery' he began 'you're a lot better looking then Scott said you were' he continued. I blushed 'Okay then' I said 'What are you here for' I asked. 'To deliver a message from Andrew... he says he's breaking up with you' James said hesitantly. I groaned loudly, I was very ticked off 'again' I growled. James snapped the door shut behind him 'How many times has he done this too you' he asked. I held up 9 fingers. 'Thats not right... he's a right git you know that' James said. I smiled and laughed 'Yeah I do'. 'Can I ask you something' James asked sitting down beside me. 'Sure' I said. 'There's this girl at school... she keeps rejecting me, and I really like her' he started. 'What do I do to sweep her off her feet and make her fall for me' James asked. I pondered this for a second. Scott had told me about a girl that James was totally crazy about... for some reason this kinda hurt. 'The best thing I can tell you to do is to be yourself' I said. 'As dumb as that may sound it is my honest opinion and its worked before' I said tears in my eyes. 'Thanks' James said. 'Your welcome... now leave so I can cry in peace' I said. He nodded looking concerned. 'Don't worry about me James... you don't even know me' I growled and with a glance over his shoulder he left. I crumpled on to the bed crying silently. The next morning I stumbled out of my bedroom fully dressed. I was the second one awake. It was me and Mrs. Potter who just happened to be making tea. She sat a cup down in front of me and looked me in the eyes. 'Do you mind telling me what really went on in the States that made you have to go to school' she asked. 'Me and Scott's parents were killed... by death eaters last month thats why' I whispered tears falling into the tea cup in front of me. 'Oh dear, I am sorry I shouldn't have even asked. 'No, you deserved to know why you have four other kids under your roof... I'm sorry that we had to lie' I said. 'Well, the boys will be waking up soon and they'll be needing breakfast' Mrs. Potter said getting up and grabbing my cold tea. I walked up the stairs running my hands up the railing as I went. I opened the door to my bedroom and plopped down on a chair at the side of the room and pulled out my guitar. I started to sing a song that I had wrote just last night I named it "When you're gone" (a/e Avril Lavigne). I decided that it would be better with the piano. Someone knocked on the door and came in... Scott. 'Hey Avery I heard... I mean everyone over heard what you were singing that definitely is going to be preformed tomorrow at at Hogwarts' he said. 'Well... did you like it' I asked. 'Well yeah... bloody brilliant' Sirius's voice said from the hall. I smiled at the comment and proceeded to put my guitar away. Scott came in the door and shut it behind him 'that had to be about mom and dad huh' he asked gravely. 'Partially' I said simply. 'And the other part' he asked. 'You know Scott no matter how many times me and Andrew get together I always feel alone like we're together for the sake of the other. I think that I need someone different this year... someone new.' I started. 'That someone is hiding from me and that is the other part he is gone' I said and walked from the room to sit with the others. 'Oi! Avery you guys know what houses you will be in yet' James asked as I walked down the stairs. 'Ya we got sorted last month in California' I said. 'We are all in Gryffindor' I said. The Marauders all told us that that was great but James glared at Andrew and muttered something that sounded quite like Slytherin.


End file.
